


Menagerie

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Large Cock, Mad Science, Needles, Other, Slime, Stuffing, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: You are an Alchemist. You’ve spent years of your life training and studying to become one of the brightest mind in your field. It’s been a long battle to get to the level of skill you needed to accomplish your dream. While others in your field focus on humanitarian efforts to improve the human condition, or collect vast sums of knowledge in the search for eternal youth. Your own goals have always been far more...carnal and sinister than any of your classmates could have even imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a compilation of the cyoa that I ran on my tumblr. There is another one currently active there now (17/3/18) about a living armor.

You are an Alchemist. You’ve spent years of your life training and studying to become one of the brightest mind in your field. It’s been a long battle to get to the level of skill you needed to accomplish your dream. While others in your field focus on humanitarian efforts to improve the human condition, or collect vast sums of knowledge in the search for eternal youth. Your own goals have always been far more...carnal and sinister than any of your classmates could have even imagined. 

Setting out on your own, you took time picking the location for your new home, making sure to terrorize the occasional village along the way. A little infamy was exactly what you needed for your plan, after all, how were you supposed to get subjects if heroes never came to call?

You finally chose to settle on the outskirts of a downtrodden city, and acquiring a mostly intact castle. It was large enough to store your lab, and even had a handful of cells in good enough condition. 

It wasn’t long before the first of your soon to be pets arrived. A short thief, no doubt after the growing bounty on your head or secrets some claim that you hold. There are only a few that you hold so far that others wouldn’t. Untested on any flesh but your own, but this new guest would soon be the first to remedy that. Still, how should you go about claiming your first subject?

 

Greet them in person

Wait for your traps to take care of them


	2. Wait for your traps

Nice as it would be to meet your first subject now, there are far more pressing things to take care of. Deciding instead to focus on preparing your lab, you leave the thief to their own devices. It gives you the time you need to run a final check on everything. 

You haven't prepared a lot of toys or gadgets for this attempt, more interested in seeing it succeed than adding any kind of flourish. That will come later. For now, you double check your stocks, and ensure that the straps in your table are secure. Not that they will be much use after you begin the procedure, but that's what the quick freezing potion will be for. 

Lost in thought, the pleasant chime that rings throughout your shop sets your heart racing with excitement. Hurrying to the lower floor of the castle, you find the would be thief in one of the cells, unconscious. It's no doubt from falling through a pit trap, but their slow breathing proves they are at least alive. Any harm that befell the will be taken care of soon. 

Getting them back to the shop is an easy matter, transferring them to the table a harder one, but once they are strapped in you can hardly contain your excitement. Fluttering over their clothes, you being dressing them down from their heavy clothing, pondering your options for administering your potion. 

 

A Potion

A Needle

A Pill (orally)


End file.
